Runaway
by VeNtiNo
Summary: She is a hard-willed woman, skeptic about the marriage thrust upon her. He was man who has seen enough hardships to last a lifetime, yet unsure of the arrangement. With the help of some impish Trojans, things might just go right... Or not. AH (C4 Up!)
1. Heartbreak

**A/N:** At the end of the chapter.

**Summary:** It's your typical arranged marriage love story: Boy and girl do not know each other, but when they meet, things just spark. Usually. The whole storyline MAY have been picked up somewhere, but I tossed and ran with it.

**Disclaimer:** I tried to research more about Andromache's background, but I kinda came up with a bug fat blank. So please, if any of the info here seems inaccurate (in any kind of for, from customs to geography to names of the people), don't bombard me with flames. Just correct me. Nicely. Off you go! Oh, and I was listening to The Corr's 'Runaway' while writing this story. The music and somewhat simple lyrics kinda inspired me. Oh yeah, it's not mine either, okay?

----------------

It was Thebe. She was sure of it. The people, the land, her family; they were all there. The people had their heads bowed down respectfully, as if in mourning. Her family were holding hands, and her mother, she saw her mother. Impossible. Her mother was dead for a long time now! She turned around and the scenery changed. No more was she in her beloved Thebe. She was in the walled city of Troy. She saw a faceless man, mocking her with his every laugh. She turned everywhere but could not seem to escape his visage. His laugh sounded vicious to her ears. He seemed to be controlling her, empowering her, making her bow down in submission to his every need. She ran through the roads of Troy, and when she could not resist him any longer, she curled herself into a ball. And screamed.

----------------

"NOOOOO!!" Andromache screamed and sat up straight on her bed, sweating profusely through her nightclothes. She climbed out her warm bed and made her way to the window. She wrenched the cloth that separated her and the breezy dawn. She relaxed slightly when she saw the scene below that greeted her. She smiled slightly as she saw the already busy markets beneath her windowsill. The sights, sounds and smells reminded her of her childhood past.

King Eetion, her father, had informed her of her impending marriage to Prince Hector of Troy weeks beforehand. Although she trusted her father with her heart, she could not help but have her own doubts about this Hector that her father had spoke of so highly. From what her father had said, she pictured a man that was 30 years at the least. Who could blame her when all her father told her about was his extraordinary gift on the battlefields and abilities as a commanding general of the Trojan army. Where her father lacked in physical explanation of her husband-to-be, her brothers, Theseus and Archrest told her with enthusiasm. All she could gather was that he is not 30 as she had previously thought, but only older than her by 3 years. Well, she told herself, whatever it is, if they approve, then I would be in good hands. Her brothers were fiercely protective of their youngest sibling and only sister.

She sat on the chair facing the simple mirror and began combing her hair with the shell-encrusted comb that she had found too hard to resist. She sighed when she realized that today was the day that the party from Troy would arrive for 10 days, to celebrate her impending marriage to Prince Hector.

"Come in," she said when she heard the customary knock on the door of the maid, bearing a steaming pail of hot water for her bath. She pushed the dread to the back of her head and focused instead on getting ready for the events of the day.

"Good morning, Princess," the maid said respectfully. Andromache turned and saw Claudia, her personal maid and confidante. Although Claudia has seen ten summers more than she, she was wise beyond her years and was much more experienced than most servants Andromache knew. Andromache was puzzled as to why Claudia was here to personally groom her in the morning, as it was usually the task of one of the younger servants. Sensing her puzzlement, Claudia smiled gently.

"I am quite sure you are asking why I am here, and not Kora or Lillith, yes?" Claudia said, pouring the hot water into the tub that was concealed behind a screen before adding the bath salts and fragrance. Andromache nodded, still combing her hair to get rid of the tangles in her flowing hair.

"I will give you one guess," Claudia said, stepping from behind the screen while grinning. The wonderful smell of burning frankincense that Andromache burned filled the room while the bath smelled of lemons.

"Spare me the humour, Claudia. I am twenty and one now, thank you, not the bratty ten year-old I once was. Besides, I already woke up with a sour taste in my mouth," Andromache said, getting up and walking behind the screen. Claudia walked towards the bed as Andromache peeled off her clothes. She stepped into the bath and sank in deeply, letting the warm water cover her body. She sighed blissfully at the feel of the water on her bare skin.

"Well, I suppose the reason why I am here is the reason why you woke up with a sour taste in your mouth," Claudia said teasingly, straightening the bed covers. She heard a groan, and laughed.

"Why did I ever let Father talk me into this? I hate it, as he is the only person, other than Theseus and Argano, who can talk me into situations I would rather not be in. Why, for the love of the Gods, make me marry a man that I do not know, let alone love?" she said angrily. Claudia came into view with a faint smile on her face. She gathered up her skirt and sat on a stool behind the princess.

"If it is any consolation, I only fell in love after I got married," Claudia said, lathering up a piece of cloth and cleansing Andromache's back. She saw the other woman's shoulders sag.

"Yes, I know, but at least you knew who your husband was 6 moons prior to your wedding. Me, well, I am not even sure how he looks like! For all I know, I would be stuck with a balding and pudgy middle-aged man for the rest of my life!" Andromache said sourly. She began scrubbing her leg vigorously with a loofah, as if to rid of her excess early morning anger. Claudia laughed again.

"I do not think that you have anything to fret about, Princess. Prince Paris is Prince Hector's brother, and if you only you could hear the maids talking about Prince Paris in the servants' quarters! I have a strong feeling that if Paris is that good looking as they say, I have no qualms in saying that Hector is at least half as good. Maybe better?" Claudia said jokingly, only to have Andromache splash water in her direction.

"For the sake of my sanity, I hope he is," Andromache said seriously, getting up and drying herself off. She wrapped her body in a terry cloth and walked away from the screen towards her ornate bed. She found that Claudia had already laid out her formal clothes. The peach-coloured dress had white undertones and was delicately sewn with gold and sliver threading, creating a beautiful swaying effect when she walked. She frowned at the choice of clothes.

"The Trojan ship has been sighted not far from here, Princess. The royal nautical standers estimated that they would be here around high noon," Claudia explained before Andromache could ask anything. "Do not worry, princess. The dress is light and comfortable. You could go out under the sun and greet the Trojans at the docks, but King Eetion requests you stay here."

"I wonder why," Andromache said wryly. Claudia busied herself with the bathing tub while the Princess of Thebe got ready. Claudia heard the jingle of drawers being pulled out, indicating that her charge was looking for suitable jewelry. Claudia peeked behind the screen and saw Andromache looking pensive.

"Do you need any help, Princess?" Claudia asked, coming into view after scrutinizing Andromache for a while. Andromache sat on the edge of her bed and kept quiet for a moment. When she looked up, Claudia was startled to see tears in one of the mentally strongest woman she has ever met.

"Claudia, I'm afraid," Andromache confessed, a tear slipping from under her eyelid. Andromache lost her composure for a single instant but regained it as fast as she lost it. "I'm afraid of this marriage. I'm afraid of what will the man I have to spend my life with will be. I am afraid of leaving Thebes. I am afraid of losing my will that I so carefully built.

"But most of all, I'm afraid for myself. Will I be happy there? Can I survive without my family? Am I making any sense at all here, Claudia?" the princess asked, wiping her cheeks.

"Yes, you are. It is normal for you to feel this way, Andromache. You are filled with so many questions that leave you feeling empty, but I assure you these questions will be answered sooner or later. I am sure that your insecurity will not betray you, but you have to tread carefully. I was like this when I was made to marry Andros. Look where I am now: I am blissfully in love, I have a lovely daughter and son and I look forward to spending time with Andros everyday. Did I tell you I used to loathe him?" Claudia said, giggling wickedly. Andromache cracked a smile. She hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Claudia."

----------------

"You are looking quite the charmer today, brother. Care to share your thoughts?" Paris said jokingly to his brother, Hector, who was looking brooding. Even though they both knew the reason why Hector was looking somewhat forlorn, Paris just could not resist an opportunity to kid with his usually stoic sibling.

"No, not with you, little brother," Hector muttered. He peered out into the horizon and saw the Theban pier coming into view. He turned around and barked out a few commands to his first in command. He walked to the back of the ship, and Paris followed him persistently.

"Come on, brother, why are you looking so glum? You are about to meet your future wife and all you can do is sulk? I am quite sure you know better ways to express your feelings," Paris said.

"Yes, I do, and I am quite tempted to throw you off the ship if you do not cease your pestering," Hector said good-humouredly, but with a hint of intent underlying his tone. One can only put of with so much of Paris during a stretch of time, especially when confined to only 50 foot of wood.

"Ah, yes, well…" Paris said, trailing off. Although he knew that his brother would not throw him off the ship, Hector was a man of his words. No one in his or her right mind would want to cross him. Their father, King Priam, laughed at their little exchange from where he sat behind them.

"Watch what you say, Paris. As soon as I find a woman that can tame your wild philandering ways, you too, will be in Hector's footsteps," the King of Troy said.

"Which will be never," Hector joked, poking his brother in the arm.

"Very funny, brother," Paris said sourly.

"Truth be told, I wanted to pair you, Paris, with Princess Andromache. From what I heard, her inner strength and will matches most of the Theban armed forces. I was hoping for a woman like her to tame you, Paris, but King Eetion coaxed me to let her marry Hector instead," King Priam revealed.

"Why? Am I not good enough for her?" Paris said, his lips curving downwards in an uncharacteristic frown.

"No, not on that basis. He reasoned out that one, you are much to younger for her and two, he wants a man that can protect Andromache from any form of danger," the king of Troy said.

"And I can't protect her, can I?" Paris said, crossing his arms. Hector just guffawed.

"Tell me, my son, have you ever protected any one from harm?" Priam asked, smiling gently at his youngest son.

"Hardly," came in another voice. They turned and saw Briseis, cousin to Hector and Paris come into view with a smirk on her face.

"I beg to differ," Paris said stiffly.

"Prove it," Briseis challenged, crossing her arms and mocking Paris's defensive stance.

"Well, there was the time when, uh, well, um, when, oh never mind!" Paris exclaimed, failing to remember, or rather, make up a situation. His face reddened as his father chuckled. Briseis delicately covered her laughter with a cough while Hector managed to turn away to hide his mirth. Paris floundered and decided to retire rather ungracefully to the deck below till the ship was firmly tied up at the dockside.

----------------

Andromache watched with a flutter in the stomach from her room window as the Trojan ship came into view and was securely tied to the dock. She watched her father and a few of her brother greeting old King Priam and his sons with an arm-clasp and a friendly embrace. She saw two young figures behind the King of Troy; one looked masculine with his rugged features that could be seen even from the distance while the other looked to be his brother. The brother had none of his brother's strong features, but spoke of charm and charisma instead. Not that the first brother had no appeal, but the second brother had a sort of engaging aura about him.

_At least both of them are not old, paunchy and balding_, she told herself wryly. _And at least my sanity is saved._

----------------

"Princess Andromache, King Eetion requests your presence in the receiving room," a servant said humbly after Andromache called her in when she knocked on the door.

"Thank you. Where is Claudia, Kara?" she asked. The servant looked up and smiled.

"Claudia says she will be waiting for you at the entrance of the receiving room, princess," the maid named Kara said. She left the room and waited for the princess of Thebe outside.

Here we go, thought Andromache. She got up from the edge of her bed, gave herself one last look-over at the ornate mirror that sat on her table and tucked away a loose strand of hair. Satisfied with the way she looked, she proceeded out of the comfort and security of her room and followed Kara to the designated room. She saw Claudia and hurried over to the older woman.

"Do I look presentable?" Andromache asked nervously, as she heard laughter eliciting from her father and King Priam. Claudia brushed of a piece of lint and adjusted Andromache's hairpiece and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"If I had a son your age, I would marry him off to you, Andromache. You look radiant," Claudia said consolingly. She gave the princess a quick hug and pushed Andromache into the room.

----------------

_In the anteroom….___

"Finally, Andromache! There you are. Come now, child, the emissaries are about to enter with your father," Queen Dido of Thebe said. Andromache hurried over to where her mother stood and she kissed her on the cheek.

"Do not be afraid, my child, he's only a man," she said, squeezing her daughter's hand. Andromache managed a weak smile.

_That was what I was afraid of,_ she thought to herself. _A man._

The trumpeters were blowing a storm outside, and as the Trojan assembly drew nearer to the intricately carved open door, Andromache felt her heart was beating in rhythm to the sound of the trumpets. As they moved closer, she saw a young woman, barely twenty years of age following the procession. From where she stood, she could see the outside, where her people were cheering the Trojans. They were waving and throwing flowers, and some maidens blew kisses to the younger but more charismatic brother, who accepted them eagerly.

As King Priam ascended the marble steps with her father, Andromache was positive that everyone within the vicinity could hear her errant heartbeat. She took a deep breath to clear her mind and calm her nerves, a technique taught to her by Claudia. She found it useful most of the time, but today was an exception. Heart still beating like crazy, she pulled herself together and tried to make herself look dignified as the party entered the anteroom. Her attention wondered for a moment towards the young men behind the two kings, but immediately snapped back when she heard her name called.

"Ah yes. Priam, I delight in presenting you my one and only daughter, Andromache," Eetion said, bringing the King of Troy towards the general direction of her and Dido.

"Your highness," she said respectfully, curtsying while managing to keep her eyes averted from the two young men that she had saw from a distance minutes earlier. Dignity in check, she held her head up high and smiled shakily at them.

"You have a beautiful daughter, Eetion. I am honoured that she will be a part of Troy one day," Priam said. He motioned behind him, "and these are my sons, Hector and Paris. That," – he gesticulated to the side of his sons,-"is Briseis, their cousin and, I hope, your friend when you arrive in Troy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess," Paris said, coming forward and took her hand. He kissed it and smiled at the flustered look at was out of character for her.

"Pleased to meet you, too, Prince of Troy. And which prince might you be?" Andromache asked, knowing fully that this must be Paris, the younger brother.

"And if I were to say I were Hector?" he asked, a grin pulling at his features. Behind him the real Hector groaned. His brother, ever the charmer.

"Then I would most probably say that you are jesting, Prince Paris," she replied, returning his grin. At least she was already comfortable in the presence of one Trojan. Not a bad start, she said to herself.

"You wound me, Princess. How would you have guessed?" Paris asked, a look of hurt coming over him.

"Well, for one, you do not look like the commander of a battalion as you do not bear war scars and your brother just pulled a face at you behind your back," she said, slivery laughter ringing from her.

"Traitor," said Paris behind his back to his brother who just smirked back.

"Well, I think we should drink to this joyous occasion," Queen Dido said. She motioned to a servant, who went into another room and came out bearing a tray of wine with another servant. As the wine was passed around, Eetion raised his flute in speech.

"Today, the Trojans shall rest. But tomorrow, a feast shall be held in honour of the Trojans and to announce the engagement between our two offspring. A four-day festival will also be held in the streets of Thebe, and everyone is invited to participate in the merriment. I will have servants show you to your quarters where you can rest for the remainder of the day. Until tomorrow," he said, raising his glass in salute before drinking.

"Until tomorrow," the room murmured, also raising their glasses and drinking.

"Formalities aside, I invite you to the next room for a simple and informal feast. I am sure you are quite famished, so please, eat and you can retire after that," Eetion said. With Priam by his side and Dido behind him, they left for the adjoining hall leaving behind a leaving only a 'hurt' Paris, an amused Andromache, a fascinated Briseis and an uncomfortable Hector in the anteroom.

----------------

**A/N: Well, should I continue? I have not written fan fictions for over 7 months now, and I just got inspired to write some A/H fiction when I read some of the fictions here! I want at LEAST 10 reviews, or else I will not post up the next chapter. I swear. Review! No flames, please, just constructive criticism. Flames will go directly to the Underworld where Hades will gladly receive it. Persephone owes me a favour, you see….**


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**Summary:** She is a hard-willed woman, skeptic about the marriage thrust upon her. He was man who has seen enough hardships to last a lifetime, yet unsure of the arrangement. With the help of some impish Trojans, things might just go right... Or not.The whole storyline MAY have been picked up somewhere, but I tossed and ran with it.

**Disclaimer:** I did some research (finally) and I did manage to get some info on Thebe, Andromache and the Trojans. I also found some ancient customs and all that stuff, so some of the stuff is accurate. If any of the facts found here are not what the ancient Greeks/Trojans/Theban people did, please correct me, don't flame me. Thank you in advance!!

Personal thank-yous are at the end of the chapter. Check it out if you reviewed the first chapter. If you didn't, shame on you! To make peace with me so I'll put up another chapter, review! Can I ask for at LEAST 15 this time, since I got 13 for the first chapter? Thank you thank you thank you thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyouthankyouthankyou!!

* * *

_ That is the man I am fated to spend my entire life with, _Andromache said bitterly as she threw a glance at Prince Hector who was engaged in a conversation with one of his aides. The luminaries proceeded out of the anteroom to the dining hall for a small, informal welcoming feast that was laid out just in case the newly arrived Trojan party was famished after the long journey.

She looked around her and saw Briseis standing awkwardly next to her, as if contemplating what she would next would either help her or damn her. Andromache felt and instant liking towards the younger girl; she never had much female company, excluding Claudia and her mother, Dido of Thebe. She gestured for Briseis to join her, and the other girl stepped tentatively towards the Princess of Thebe, soon to be Princess of Troy.

"Do not worry, Briseis, I do not bite, I only scratch," Andromache said lightly, a hint of a grin on her lips. Briseis returned her grin, albeit apprehensively.

"Good to know that you at least have a sense of humour, Princess," Briseis said. "I was hoping to the Gods that you would be easy to approach, and that I would not have to tread carefully around you."

"I am easy to get along with most of the time. But be warned, do not spark me off, lest you shall have to save your soul," Andromache said, grinning openly now. She saw Briseis relax and grin back, and Andromache was relieved that she was not stuck-up as most royal ladies she has met before this.

At that moment, the only people that were left in the room were the two ladies and the two princes. Paris wandered over to the other side of the room, carefully browsing through some of the exquisite furniture and fine decorations. He gently picked up a delicate vase and examined it. At that moment, Queen Dido of Thebe entered the room and he hastily put it back at its original place and tried to put on a face of innocence, just in case he broke the 'see, but do not touch rules' that were so emphasized in many kingdoms.

"Andromache, darling! Why are you still here? Most of the Trojan party are in the next room," she said. Queen Dido had a regal air about her, but with a homely touch. Next to Andromache, they could have passed of as sisters, if only the greying hair in her brown hair did not betray her real age. Watching from a safe distance, Hector could see where Andromache got her high and well sculptured cheekbones, and the heart-shape face, although Queen Dido was slightly more cherubic.

"In a moment, mother," she said. She kissed her mother's cheek and Dido left the room, heading towards the Temple of Artemis to prepare basic necessities for Andromache to bring to Troy to appease the Goddess of Hunt and Maidenhood on the night before her wedding.

"Well then, let us go and gorge ourselves with glorious Theban food that we might not get to taste after our time here ends, dear cousin Briseis," Paris said in an overly manner and with a glint in his eye. Breseis looked puzzled for a moment, but after an exaggerated nodding of his head towards his brother and Andromache, she nodded fervently.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Let us go feast on the food that has been specially prepared for our arrival, dear cousin Paris," she said, returning his overly manner of saying 'Let's get out of here and leave those two alone'. Arms linked, they left hand in hand, but not before Breseis shot Andromache a parting wink. When they disappeared, the only two people left in the room were uncomfortable, unnerved and definitely unwilling.

Hector took the time during the confusion of people moving from one room to another and the little charade between Briseis and Paris to study his future wife's features more deeply. He realized that she must be slightly shorter than he was, as she was taller than Paris himself. He also noticed that her hair was a dark, dark brown, much like her father. Besides the high, well chiselled cheekbones and heart-shaped face, she had a dimple on her right cheek. He, too, noted that she was rather… well proportioned. Not that he was looking for that trait in a woman, he corrected himself quickly. It was just a plus side. That was all he could gather from a distance.

As his brother and cousin left the room, he decided to throw caution to the wind, prayed to the Gods and closed the distance between them. He could tell that she was as nervous as he was, maybe even more. Good, at least he wasn't the only one.

* * *

****

**_Andromache's POV_**

Oh Gods, he's coming closer. Why?! I was happy with the position where he was standing a minute ago. I know that his intentions are pure, but I just cannot trust anyone I have known for less than 10 minutes. Wait, I haven't talked to him yet, so make that a person that I have no idea who he is. I admit that he is good-looking, in a rugged, masculine kind of way. But I will NOT confine myself to a man who fills his days with war and death.

"Princess Andromache," he said softly. I tore my gaze from a suddenly interesting brown spot on the floor and looked up hesitantly. Oh Gods, he has nice eyes. Andromache, stop that! This is the man that will abduct you within a week and bring you to a place that will have no meaning to you and hold you captive there! Oh, but he _does_ have nice eyes….

"Princess Andromache, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said, taking my hand and kissing it. Taking lessons from Paris now, Prince Hector? I said to myself. Or at least I thought I did.

"What did you say, Princess?" he asked, eying me apprehensively. Oh no, did I say that out loud? Curse my wretched tongue! Regaining my self-possession, I looked at him slowly.

"I did not say anything," I said, feeling my face turn hot. I'm quite sure my face looks like when Claudia put to much rouge on it. "And I believe the pleasure is all mine." Yes, I was made to say that. Yes, I did not want to. No, I had no other choice. At times, I really do wonder why I became such an obedient daughter.

"Well then, if you please, I would like to skip the feast in favour for a bed. Do you think you could, uh, convene a servant? I really would like to retire immediately. Navigating a ship with Paris on your back is no easy feat," he said wryly. I managed an insecure smile. Why does he have to be so… so… _civil?_

I am NOT going to survive this ordeal. May the Gods curse him for his courteousness.

Andromache looked around for a servant that was not busy. She excused herself and went into the hall adjoining the anteroom, hoping that someone would be free. When she saw most of them busy serving the Trojan guests, she sighed in frustration. She crossed the room and tried to look for Claudia, but she was nowhere to be found. _Oh, to Tartarus with that_, she said silently. _Looks like I have to show him to his room. _She closed the wooden door that she had opened to look for Claudia and slowly walked back to where Prince Hector was standing.

"Are you alright, Princess?" he asked when he saw her fidgeting. She looked up and saw, for a flitting moment, a look of sincerity touch his features. Again, she wished rather petulantly that he would stop being so polite, so kind. It infuriated her.

"Looks like most of the servants are busy serving your people, Prince Hector," she said, trying to make her voice as light as possible, as the way she had spoken to Prince Paris and Briseis. Despite her attempt, he could still detect a hint of resentment in her speech. He wondered wryly why she was being hostile towards him. Perhaps he could coax some information out of her sometime soon, before they set sail back for Troy.

"Oh. Well, in that case, would you just tell me where my quarters are? You do not need to lead me there if you don't want to," he said, after moments thought. All these while, he thought she smelt something wonderful, but could not put his fingers on it. It was not perfume, he was sure of it. No, it smells more like something closer to nature.

"No, no, I will bring you to your room. The Theban castle is quite sprawling, and the passages are winding. I think it would be the best for me to direct you to your billet, just in case," she said. She started towards another door that led towards the rooms, passing him. She paused for a while when he did not follow her.

"Prince Hector, are you coming?" she asked him, snapping him out of a daze. She looked at him curiously, as he had a pensive look in his eyes.

"Yes," he said simply, crossing the room to join her. He stopped next to her and smiled at her. He felt slightly better when she smiled back, all the while inhaling her enticing fragrance.

She smelt like roses in bloom.

* * *

****

**_In the hall…_**

The hall was lively, although there were barely 60 people present. A vast amount of food was spread out over a long table, and pretty maidens went around offering wine. In one corner, Queen Dido was engaged in a conversation with Briseis, who was delighted that the older woman was pleasant to talk to. Paris was having the time of his life, charming the maidens while heaping food on his plate. King Priam and King Eetion, however, were in deep discussion about the upcoming marriage between their children.

"I hope you realise that I appreciate what you are doing for me, Priam," Eetion said, taking a sip from his goblet.

"Yes, I do, Eetion. When one needs help, another must be willing to help. After all, why turn your back on your allies when their foes are at their doorstep?" Priam said, nibbling on a piece of cheese.

"True. I just hope that I can get Andromache out of here before things take a turn for the worse. I was not happy when I heard from the neighbouring cities that Achilles was starting to force entry and sack the city," Eetion said.

"I have heard of that too. Apparently, Achilles is looking for supporters. I don't think he can get any with he ruckus he's making," Priam said with a sardonic grin.

"Dido and I fear for Andromache's life. Even though she can use a bow and ride a horse quite well, she still is a girl, a young lady. Men will die in the battlefield, but the women suffer even greater than that. I do not want that to happen, especially not to her," Eetion said sadly.

"I understand. I have daughters of my own, Eetion, so I understand the turmoil you're going through. Although I do not fear much, as Troy is quite protected by the walls. But still, any fear will not be rested until conquered," Priam said.

"Your strongest points are your walls and your army, Priam. What do I have? Mountains and the Gods. If Thebe falls, we shall have nowhere to go, so what better place than Andromache to go but Troy," the King of Thebe said.

"That, and I had to find a wife for Hector, so things worked out quite well, don't you think, Eetion?" Priam said with a grin. "I help you get your daughter to a safe place, you help me by providing my son with a wife. I think they make a splendid couple."

"Don't they?" Eetion said with a laugh. "Although, I'm not quite sure how Hector will handle Andromache's stubbornness. I suppose growing up with 7 elder brothers who just have to teach her the finer aspects of life has its consequences. She has mellowed a bit this past year, but I still think that she need to kept a close eye on."

"Yes, I could tell from her eyes that she is strong-willed. Hopefully Hector will be able to take care of her and make her trust him, but I believe it will take time," the King of Troy said.

"I certainly think so. I believe he will need all the time he can get," Eetion said. "By the way, where ARE those two?"

* * *

"Uh, Princess, are a long way from the quarters?" Hector asked Andromache as she led him through the corridors of the castle. Beautiful tapestries and painting were hung at intervals, and coupled with brightly lit hallways, it gave a warm and comfortable feeling to the usually cold and dank ways.

"No, not quite far. We're nearly there," Andromache called behind her back. She was careful to put some distance between them, making Hector again feel that she was separating herself from him. But then, he reasoned, who wouldn't when you are forced to marry an individual you barely know? Finally, he decided that he just had to make her talk to him.

"Princess Andromache, are you afraid of me?" Hector asked suddenly in one quick breath, causing Andromache to turn around for a moment. Then she continued walking, as if there were no interruptions.

"No more am I afraid of you than you are of me, my lord," she said, hoping that was a good enough reason for him.

"Than why are you keeping away from me? I am no expert at these such matters, but I can certainly feel the vileness coming from you that is directed at me," he continued, catching up and walking by her side. She kept quiet before answering.

"You must be mistaken, my lord," she said, trying to keep her voice level.

"No, I don't believe I am. You must be afraid of something. I can see it in you; I can feel it," he persisted.

"I am not afraid of anything," she said, her voice rising slightly. He noticed that her fists were clenched, but being a stranger who knew nothing about her temper signs, he pushed on.

"Fine, I believe you. For the moment, anyway," he said. She turned sharply into a dimly lit corridor and continued walking, anger seething out of her every pore. Not only did this man have to be her future husband, he has to be galling as well! She hasn't lost her temper this fast, not in recent times. She stopped outside a handsome oak door and pushed it open. The room was moderately sized, but was well equipped for a king. From its rich dark wood four-poster bed to the finely crafted mahogany furniture and dresser, it was splendid.

"I do not know what makes you think that you have the right to believe what I say or understand the way I feel when we have only been in company for less than 20 minutes. I also do not know what has possessed you to make you so aggravating, but I do know this: be prepared to have the most difficult bride ever born," Andromache said, breathing hard, trying to suppress her anger that she has kept in check for well over 5 years now. She turned on her heel, and with a swish of her dress, left him gaping in the middle of the hallways.

"What did I say now?" Hector muttered to himself, closing and bolting the door.

* * *

An hour later, the light of Apollo began to fade away and the sky was painted in a beautiful orchestra of colours. The yellow and orange rays began to dim, and the fiery red sunset streaked the sky with its mighty colour. The purple and dark blue of the night began to paint the corners, and soon enveloped the world in darkness that was lit by the beaming stars.

Hector watched as the sky swallowed the sun from his balcony, pondering about the recent events of the day. His mission to at least talk with Princess Andromache was greeted by failure, something that he was not quite accustomed to. He tried to think of what he said, but when his mind came up empty, he decided, for the first time in his life, call a retreat and try again the next day.

The sound of chatter floated up to his window, breaking his train of thoughts. From below, he could see the servants darting around the courtyard, lighting lanterns and candles, obviously preparing for the dinner. A long table was set up, and a pit was lit with burning wood. Shifting a little ways to the side, his gaze riveted to a figure that was playing with a child. The figure was of a lady, and he could see how animated the child and the lady were talking. They were making chains out of the flowers that they had picked from the garden and threading it through their hair. Although he could not see the face of the lady, as he was too far away to see details, he thought she had a beautiful radiance about her. From her laughs, to the child's giggles and their hugs, he thought that that was a pretty sight indeed.

He was brought back to reality quite suddenly when there was a knock on his door. He started towards the door and leaned his head against the frame, crossing his arms. He sighed, before saying, "What is it, little brother?"

"But sire, I am not your little brother. I am but just another messenger of the House of Thebe," came a muffled voice from the other side. He thought he heard another voice, but the second voice disappeared almost instantly.

"Come off it, Paris. No one else knocks the door five times as hurriedly as you do," Hector said. He smiled smugly when he heard a groan. He opened the door and saw Paris and Briseis standing, a sheepish smile coming over his face.

"I cannot believe how fast you gave in, Paris," Breises scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I don't see you lying to Hector either," Paris shot back. He turned to look at his brother and gave him his winning trademark smile that has captured the hearts of maidens all across the seas.

"Dinner beckons, my lord," he said, giving his brother a stiff and mock bow. Hector frowned.

"Why did you call me? Why not a servant?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, a certain Princess Andromache was supposed to invite you, according to the royal protocol, but apparently, she has refused to speak to you for reasons unknown," Briseis said formally, trying to imitate a maid.

"Nice job, brother. You have not been here a full day you have managed to scare away your bride. Not even I could do that," Paris said admiringly, with s smirk on his face.

"Funny, Paris. Remind me to stop giving you archery lessons once we get home," Hector grumbled. Paris immediately fell quiet. The only thing he excelled in was archery, and giving up archery lessons with Hector meant forfeiting his only battle skill. Seeing his brother's suddenly sober mood, he smiled, but said or did nothing to comfort his younger brother. Sometimes, it was just better to strike where it hurts the most. Briseis just laughed.

"Shoo, both of you. I need to get dressed. Tell them I will be down there before the hour has gone," he said. Briseis nodded in confirmation, and started down the hallway, tugging a reluctant Paris along. Abruptly, Paris tore away from Briseis's grip and walked up to his brother.

"Are you really going to stop my archery lessons?" he asked sincerely. Hector softened up slightly at his brother's genuineness. Although he was still young and fools around a lot, Paris does take some of his duties seriously. His duty to protect Troy with his archery skills was just one of them.

"If you toe the line, I don't see why I have to stop it," Hector said, shrugging. Paris gave his brother a quick, grateful hug and rejoined Briseis. Together they walked down the hall, tempted by the aroma of food that was gently wafting up.

"Brothers. I will never understand them," Hector said, smiling while shutting the door.

* * *

****

****

****

**ARGH!!! I don't think I did justice to the H/A scene and H/P scene! Anyways…****Personal thank-yous:**

Addicted2Fanfics – I updated! Woohoo!! And thanks for being the first to review!

HentaiStar – Thank you soooo much for your insight! I value it a lot. And I _might_ e-mail some authors, but I did some research of my own already so… we'll see how it goes.

Goofyclown – I might add in Cassandra. She will be in, but at the moment, I only plan her as a minor character.

R E Rakel – Hey, I got more than 10 reviews. Why shouldn't I not update?!

Phoenix-from-the-ashes – I like Paris too! Well, in my story anyway…

Madjooky66, Cordy, Ana, Silent Reverie, Hector/Andromache fan, Lady Discord and Queen Arwen – THANK YOU!!

Sandra – Again, thank you and looking forward to hearing from you again!

**To the rest, just click on that little button that says 'Go', okay? Merci!** __


	3. Reconcilations

**A/N: **Before I start off, I absolutely have to say **sorry for updating really late**. You see, I was quite ticked off with some of the reviews. There was a fine line between flaming and critical analysis of the chapter, and one in particular just stepped out of the boundaries. I was pissed, and my muses ran away as they feared my mood. Haha. Kalliope agreed to help me with this chapter, even though this is not an epic poem. Thaleia completely ran out on me, so this chapter might be quite serious with not much light moments. Thank goodness for Tepsikhore, however. :-P

**The Mousai rocks!**

**Summary:** She is a hard-willed woman, skeptic about the marriage thrust upon her. He was man who has seen enough hardships to last a lifetime, yet unsure of the arrangement. With the help of some impish Trojans, things might just go right... Or not.

The whole storyline MAY have been picked up somewhere, but I tossed and ran with it.

**Disclaimer:** History MAY have been chopped to pieces in some places. Characters that you recognise are not mine, but the rest are totally fictional and if there are any resemblances at all to those either living or deceased, it is purely coincidental.

On to the story!!

* * *

If there was anything he hated more than ever, it was formal state dinners. If it had not offended his hosts, Hector would have had his way and skipped the dinner. Actually, if he had his way, the Trojan party would have been resting for the journey back home tomorrow. But, as protocol calls, never offend the hosts.

Sighing deeply as he closed the door, Hector crossed the room to where his clothes were put. Selecting a dark blue garment, he hurriedly put in on, dragged a comb through his hair but had no effects whatsoever. He exited the room and made his way down to the courtyard where a simple feast was waiting. He saw people milling around with a plate in their hands and he relaxed slightly; this was not a formal sit-down type of dinner that he hated so much.

He walked over to the long table and a servant presented him with a plate so that he could fill it up as much, or as little, as he wanted. He saw Paris at the end of the table and he hurried over to join his older brother.

"Brother!" Paris said, an impish grin etched on his face. "I thought was going to have to eat your portion of dinner when you did not come down," he said, picking at his food.

"Paris, you could eat every single persons portion and still have room for more," Hector said, filling his own plate. Paris grinned still.

"Where is Briseis? And Father?" Hector asked, looking around. He caught sight of children running around, chasing each other and he smiled slightly. He had younger sisters of his own, and seeing the Theban children reminded him of them.

"Briseis is with Andromache at the other end of the courtyard. Father is in the palace with King Eetion. I think they are discussing about forming allies," Paris said. Hector nodded and Paris took it as a sign to continue.

"What happened to you and Andromache this morning?" he asked casually. Hector made a face.

"Quite honestly, I am not too sure myself," the heir to the Trojan throne replied.

"She is looking quite radiant, tonight," Paris said, picking at his food.

"I am not surprised," Hector murmured. Paris gave his brother a look.

"She IS quite a nice lady. She and Briseis have latched on like how you latched on to being a general. Briseis told me that the princess has a secret side to herself, but would not explain much further. And for a fact, she has quite a sense of humour. Not like some people I know," Paris said, his eyes laughing.

"I do not doubt that, Paris. However, I would like to find out these things by myself. It would make the relationship more… significant somehow," Hector said.

"She likes riding horses," Paris said, chipping in for the last time with a grin on his face. He ducked just in time when Hector reached out to pinch him. With a mocking bow, Paris ran away and left his elder brother to his own devices.

Sighing, Hector gave his now empty plate to a passing servant. He washed his hands in a nearby basin and decided to walk around and socialize. When he realised that most of his people had already retired for the night and that the occupants of the Theban House were busy with some other preparations (for tomorrow's engagement revelry, Hector assumed grimly), he decided to take a walk around the castle's vast gardens.

Walking around the perimeter, he saw high walls that were covered in creepers and numerous climbing-type plants. Towards the centre, he saw a fountain splashing merrily and neatly trimmed lawn and hedges. Flowers were everywhere in a myriad of colours: red, blue, violet and there was even a blossom in a lovely shade of orange-yellow. He found all these strangely comforting in a strange land. Troy was not what you could call the perfect place to grow foliage.

As he climbed up the steps towards the central yard where the king kept a miniature vineyard for his personal wine collection, Hector heard children's laughter. It made him smile, and only served him to anticipate going home even more as he was looking forward to introduce his (hopefully) wife-to-be to his kid sisters, namely Thera and Cleodoxa.

When he reached the top-most step, he felt a small figure bump into him. Looking down, he saw a girl that could be no more than 4 looking up at him. Her hair was threaded with flowers, circling her head in a makeshift crown. He thought she looked vaguely familiar. She put a finger to his lips, and said "Shhh."

Hector put a finger over his lips, nodded and bent down until he reached her eye-level. Women may be Paris' area, but Hector was better skilled with children.

"Are you who I think you are?" she whispered, scrutinizing him.

"Depends. Who do you think I am?" he asked her, wondering why he was also whispering.

"Are you, um, Prince, er, Prince Hec-tor?" she said, stumbling over his name.

"And if I were?" Hector asked.

"Then I am honoured to meet you, my lord," she said, still whispering. She gave him a cute curtsy, and he grinned amusedly. So young, but so well versed in royal etiquette.

"Now that you know my name, I think it is only fair that I know yours, little one," he said in a low voice. He saw her hesitate for a while, looking around and over her shoulders before beckoning him to come closer.

"I am not allowed to tell strangers my name, for my family fears the bad people will know my name. But you do not look like a bad person to me," she said. "I am called Lydia."

"Lydia. What a beautiful name," Hector said, giving her a smile.

"Thank you, my lord," she said, curtsying again. Then she giggled, "You do not look like your brother at all."

"What do you mean?" Hector asked, looking politely puzzled.

"He looks a bit… funny. Especially when-"

"Lydia!" came a voice from a distance, cutting her in her sentence.

"Oh no! She has come for me! Please, Prince Hector, tell her that I have been on my way," Lydia said, a look of dread overcoming her features.

"Tell who?" Hector said, perplexed. But before she could answer, a figure emerged from the shadows of the night. Lydia gave a shriek and hid behind Hector's tall figure. In full view before him, was Andromache. Her hair was braided in the same style as Lydia's, and Hector realised that they were the two figures he had saw earlier from his balcony.

She gave him a faint smile before saying, "My lord."

"Good evening, my lady. Lovely night, is it not?" he said, trying to strike a conversation and break down the walls that were put up around them

"Truly. Ah, I know that this might sound somewhat strange, but I would appreciate it greatly if you could turn around just for a moment," Andromache said. She looked pointedly behind him to where Lydia was hiding and he caught on what was going on. Behind him, he could feel Lydia gripping his robes.

"I would, my lady, if I could. You see, I seem to have something holding on to my robes and it is making it rather difficult to turn around," he said, grinning slightly when he felt the small hands clutch his robes even tighter.

"Well then, maybe I could just get rid of whatever it is that is bothering you," she said lightly. When she made a move to step around him, Lydia moved into view with a perpetual frown and perfected sulk.

"No! Please no, Andromache! It is still early!" she said, sullenly. The she turned her attention to Hector.

"You were supposed to say I was already on my way," she said, pouting and crossing her arms.

"Come now, Lydia. This is no way to treat a guest," Andromache gently admonished her.

"Do not fret, Princess Andromache. I am quite used to it; I have younger siblings of my own back in Troy," Hector said.

"That is good to hear. If you will excuse us, Prince Hector, someone needs to retire for the night," Andromache said, giving Lydia a meaningful look.

"No! I am not tired yet!" she said vehemently. She looked hopefully at Hector,

"Prince Hector, tell Andromache that I am not tired yet," she begged. When she gave a huge yawn as she finished her sentence, they both looked at the young girl; Andromache with a satisfied look and Hector with a grin.

"Alright, I am tired. But just a bit," she said, trying to salvage remnants of the mistake she made.

"Perhaps," Andromache mused. "But I shall still bring you back to your chambers, Lydia."

"Can Prince Hector come along?" Lydia asked wishfully, with the innocent air that only a 4 year-old could pull off. Andromache gave Hector a questioning look, and he shrugged.

"Why not?" Hector said. Lydia cheered up considerably and opened her arms towards Hector.

Hector picked Lydia up and she settled comfortably in his hug. She dropped her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. Andromache smiled

"Stubborn girl," she said, brushing a lock of hair from Lydia's temple.

"Is Lydia's quarters a distance from here, Princess?" Hector asked, careful not to drop the sleeping girl.

"No, it is not such a long way. Come, I shall lead you," said Andromache. She picked up the hem of her gown and crossed the gardens into the castle. She led him through the corridors, and Hector remembered that only a few hours earlier had he walked through the same passage with the same woman but she was in a absolutely different mood.

"Why are you smiling to yourself, my lord?" Andromache asked when she turned around to see them. She turned left, and he shook his head.

"Nothing of importance, my lady," he said, shifting Lydia to his other arm. Andromache did not pursue the matter further, and soon they stopped at an oak door. She pushed the entrance and beckoned for Hector to lay Lydia on the bed. As he was about to exit the room, she caught hold of his hand in a impulsively. He looked at her fingers grasping his forearm and she immediately let go. Andromache felt her face burn up.  
"Um, would you please wait for me outside for a moment?" she asked him hesitantly. She was scrunching her brown locks, and he knew it was a sure sign that she was nervous.

"Certainly," he said. He went out of the room and she closed the door behind him.

Behind the door, Andromache let out a big sigh.

* * *

**In the room**

****

Andromache sat on Lydia's side on her bed and began pulling out the flowers from her hair. She made sure she was careful as to not wake up the sleeping child. Andromache got up and got a comb from the dresser in the room. She then proceeded to brush Lydia's hair, but inadvertently waking up the small girl.

"He is lovely, Andromache," Lydia murmured sleepily. Andromache stopped her actions for a while.

"Who is?" she asked, continuing untangling the mess of brown curls in front of her.

"Prince Hector, of course," Lydia said sleepily. "I think he will be good for you. You will not forget me when you go away, will you?"

"Never," Andromache whispered, gathering the child in her arms. She felt somewhat comforted by the embrace, but was hit with the veracity of her impending marriage.

"I will never forget you, Lydia."

* * *

"Thank you for waiting for me, Prince Hector," Andromache said, closing the door behind her when she stepped out of the room. 

"It is not a trouble, princess," he said. He saw her walk up the corridor and pause. When she saw that he was still standing at the same spot, she gestured for him to join her. After they walked in silence for a while, he spoke up.

"Lydia, is she your sister?" he asked politely, not wanting to get on her wrong side again and striking the conversation again. Andromache smiled at the thought of her cousin.

"No, she is not. She is my brother's daughter, but her mother died in childbirth. I suppose she looks at me as some kind of mother figure," Andromache explained.

"A mother figure? How did that happen?" Hector asked, perplexed.

"Honestly? I am not quite too sure of it myself. Mother wanted to bring Lydia up as her own, but Lydia preferred me to Mother," Andromache said. They exited an ornate gate and found themselves in another palace garden.

"Perhaps you showed a tendency to care for her?" Hector suggested. He laughed when Andromache made a face.

"Hardly. I was only seven and ten when she was born. I was not the woman that I am back then," she said, sitting on a bench. He sat next to her, but put ample space between them.

"How so?" he asked.

"I was a bit, well, wild in a way back then. I used to steal the horses from the stabled and take them for a ride during the night. I defied orders, and I got punished for that. I played tricks on my brothers, and the played tricks back on me," Andromache explained. Her eyes danced with mirth as she recollected her childhood.

"So that was the 'other side' Paris was telling me about," Hector mused. She glanced at him.

"What 'other side'?" she asked.

"Paris told me earlier that you said you have a bit of a wild character in you," Hector said.

"I used to, but not anymore. Well, at least, I do not show it anymore," she said wickedly.

"Truly? Why not? You should at least have the freedom to express yourself," he said.

"Let's just say, Prince Hector, that I decided that it was time for me to grow up. Time for me to give up my childish behaviour and start acting like a young lady that I was supposed to be. I came to that decision when Lydia latched on to me and I did not want her to grow up as seditious as I did. I wanted her to grow up with grace, not like the hooligan that I was," Andromache said, looking off into the distance. The silence that followed left Hector thinking. After a while, he decided to change the flow of their first civilized conversation.

"Was there a reason why you asked me to stay awhile while you put Lydia to sleep?" he asked curiously.

"Truthfully, I just wanted to apologize for my indecent behaviour earlier in the day. It is not, how shall I say, _proper_ for me to have done so," she said solemnly.

"Do not worry, my lady. I think it was quite understandable," he said wryly. She gave a nervous laugh.

"I do hope that that incident did not make you think any less about me," she said quietly.

"And if it has?" he asked teasingly.

"Then I believe I have to repent my sin," she intoned in an otherworldly voice. Hector's laugh was enough to tell her that she was forgiven.

"Do not fret, princess. I think you and I will get along quite well, hopefully," he said.

"That is good," she said. She hugged herself despite the fact that it was a warm night. She got up and walked over to the balcony full with potted plants. She braced herself and swallowed her ego for her next words.

"I think we should start over again," she said softly, desperately gazing anywhere but Hector's face.

"Do you want to? I do not wish to force you into doing anything that is not from your heart. I know that it will take time for you to get used to me, but I am prepared to give you all the time you need," Hector said.

"We need to begin somewhere, my lord. I do not wish to begin on the day of our marriage, as I would rather us get to know each other before we commit ourselves for life," she said, peering out of the jutting garden. She felt him stand next to her and shivered slightly.

'Where do you suggest we start?" he asked, looking at her. She hesitated for a moment, and looked up at him.

"Good evening, my lord. My name is Andromache. I am honoured to meet you,"she said, curtsying. Smiling, he caught her hand and kissed her knuckles, keeping eye contact with her. His smile widened when he saw her colour prettily; even though it was night, he could see her red cheeks through the soft light of burning torches in the garden.

"I am called Hector, my lady. And I do believe the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

"She's not that bad, is she, brother?" Paris asked slyly as he tried to conceal a grin. Hector had just entered the living room that connected to all the Trojan emissaries quarters. In the corner near the hearth, Briseis tried to stop herself from giggling, and immersed herself in a book of Theban poetry. Little did she realise that that her book was upside-down. 

"She? Oh, you mean Andromache?" Hector asked, carelessly flinging his outer robe over a chair.

"No, the young girl that melted in your arms," Paris said, rolling his eyes.

"You mean Lydia? Oh, she was lovely… Wait, how do you know about her?" Hector asked suspiciously. He faintly heard Briseis mutter "Uh-oh" by her seat near the fireplace.

"Were you spying on me, Paris?" Hector asked, his voice getting low. Paris backed away when he heard the faint note of threat in his brother's voice. Hector was advancing on his younger brother now but Paris had nowhere to go, unless he could suddenly turn into liquid and slither away.

"Were you spying on me, Paris?" Hector asked again. Paris shook his head but Hector would not believe it for a moment. He had learnt along the way that Paris could be quite the liar when the moment calls for it.

"Are you sure?" Hector asked, still advancing. Paris nodded deftly and quickly slipped out of grabbing distance from his brother. At this moment, Briseis leapt out of her chair and proceeded to run into her room, giggling madly. Paris groaned. His partner-in-crime had just run out on him.

"I promise, in the name of the Gods, that I did NOT spy on you. I swear!" Paris said, fearing for his life.

"Prove it," Hector said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If I did spy on you, uh, er, Artemis will come, and erm, shoot me in the heart with her golden arrows for, ah, well, taking away her precious maidens' virginity," Paris declared haltingly. They waited for a tense moment.

"There! No Artemis! I did not spy on you, brother!" Paris said gleefully and streaked out of the room, following Briseis's footsteps. When his footsteps no longer echoed around the empty room, Hector sank into the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

"Why me?" he moaned.

"Hector?" a timid voice called out. He turned towards the source and saw Briseis standing uncertainly at her doorframe. He signalled for her to join him with and motioned for her to sit. She sat on the footstool across him and put her hands in her lap.

"I just wanted to say that…" she said, trailing off. She frowned, and looked away.

"Yes?" Hector said expectantly. He and Briseis normally got along well and they could hold a civil conversation, but lately Paris has been influencing her a little too much.

"Well, it is just that-" Briseis broke off. When Hector raised an eyebrow, she leaned forward. He, too, leaned forward towards his cousin.

"I was the one that was spying on you," she whispered, and was laughing her head off before he could comprehend what she just said. By the time he got his bearings, she had already dashed off, still laughing madly.

"Why me?" he moaned again.

* * *

There! All done! Again, I am VERY sorry for the late chapter. My computer broke down, and I some of my files, too. Gosh. Anyways, as usual, please please please203937573829 please review!! Reviews feed my soul, and brings the Mousai back to my side.

Thanks!!

****

**Jamie Cullum's Pixie Wife – **Dido is the legendary founder and Queen of Carthage. I found her name in and thought that it was a nice name. She is also known as Elissa.

**Sandra - **Thanks for the idea! Look out for it in future chapters!

To the rest, namely Cordy, R E Rakel, Queen Arwen, sarahw, phoenix-from-the-ashes, addicted2fanfics, yessy, Lady Discord, Jessica, Adania, Raynacch SilverMoon and Hector/Andromache fan, thank you so much for reviewing!

To those who put their thoughts in what I thought was quite a vicious review, I already gave you a piece of my mind.

That done, review!


	4. Waterfalls

**Summary:** She is a hard-willed woman, skeptic about the marriage thrust upon her. He was man who has seen enough hardships to last a lifetime, yet unsure of the arrangement. With the help of some impish Trojans, things might just go right... Or not.

The whole storyline MAY have been picked up somewhere, but I tossed and ran with it.

**Disclaimer:** History MAY have been chopped to pieces in some places. Characters that you recognise are not mine, but the rest are totally fictional and if there are any resemblances at all to those either living or deceased, it is purely coincidental.****

**A/N:** If I could, than I would give you guys a thousand and one reasons as to why this chapter is published soooooooo late. Really, but I don't think you'd appreciate it, right? I'm really, really, really sorry. I truly am! The computer broke down, than my brother got banned from it, which means no comp time for me either, then I had my trials, and now I'm in the middle of intensive classes, which leaves me round about zero time to write. I promise by the River Styx that I WILL have the next chapter out within 2 weeks. Promise! In the mean time, read and review! Thanks!

* * *

After bidding Hector a good night and checking on Lydia again, Andromache found herself wandering around the castle grounds with no sense of direction or purpose. She walked on, and found herself at the room where she first met the Trojan prince. She sighed, feeling bitter resentment cross her heart. True, she has already made peace with the heir to the Trojan throne, but she was still against the notion of marriage.

Why was her father so adamant about giving her to the Prince of Troy? Every decision he made that involved her was talked over goblet of wine, and done with much reasoning, as she needed proof and rationale before she committed herself to any such feat. True, arranged marriages were usually done to form alliances, but Thebe did not need an ally in Troy: Thebe is strong enough on its own, with the lands and mountains to their advantage. The Gods have been kind and no destruction has befallen them in the last 50 years. So why give her hand to Hector? Did her father sense something that none other could? Was Achilles finally making his way to Thebe to sack her beloved city? The mere thought of the brute caused Andromache to shiver.

Wondering around again, she sought answers to the unanswered questions in her mind. When she realized that she had reached a forked path, she hesitated in taking the right path, which would lead her to her chambers. The middle fork led to the Trojan emissaries chambers, while the left led to the gardens and eventually the stables. Ignoring the rationalism her heart was trying to fight, she turned her heel and took the left path, anticipation racing through her veins. Little did she realize, in her eagerness to get to the stables, a hooded figure was trailing her.

* * *

Stealthily creeping across the yard towards the stables, Andromache threw a hurried glance around her to make sure no one was watching.

"Time for one of my last few acts of rebellion," she muttered to herself. Picking up her pace, she glided to her horse's stall. The majestic white mare stood up, as if sensing Andromache's presence. He threw his head up and gave a snort, prompting Andromache to place a comforting hand on the mare's back, rubbing the mane.

"Shh, Ream. It is just I, " she said, rubbing her hand in a gentle motion. The horse quiet down and Andromache immediately opened the shed and lead her horse out. After putting the appropriate items on the mare's back, she positioned her self to mount her horse when she heard a distinct cough in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Andromache asked, her calm voice betraying her emotions. When she heard no reply, she shrugged it of a gust of wind, but her senses were still peaked. As she again prepared to climb Ream, she heard her name being called out.

"Andromache," it said, its chilling quality harsh against the warm night. Andromache whipped around, her heart beating erratically.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she said, her eyes whipping around the stables.

"Andromache," the voice said again, this time much closer.

"I must warn you, I do not tolerate such behavior," the Princess of Thebe said, her hand gripping on a piece of wood that she found lying against the stable wall.

"How can you say that, milady, when you yourself once did the same thing?" the voice asked, sounding as if it was standing right next to her. Andromache twisted to her side, her heart still beating a tattoo against her ribs. The figure grinned at her and she felt her body go faint.

"Paris! How dare you!" she whispered fiercely, smacking his arm. He just grinned at her still, enjoying the look of terror on her face.

"Hello, milady. Lovely to see you at this hour at such a place," Paris said, indicating the sleeping horses in the shed around them.

"What I do is strictly my own, Paris," she said, looking around her wearily as if another person would step out of the shadows, namely Hector.

"I am here on my own, milady. There is no one else," Paris said.

"Good. Now, I suggest you go back to bed. I daresay that my mother has planned a great deal for your delegation. Go along now," Andromache said, staring pointedly at the stable door.

"Ah yes, but if my delegation would be involved, I am quite right in thinking that you should be there as well, yes?" Paris said, looking at a stallion that had woken up and was peering at him. He gave the stallion a piece of fruit that he had snuck out, and the horse accepted it gratefully,

"Yes, yes, but that is not the point. What ARE you doing here, Paris?" Andromache asked, her arms crossed.

"Merely seeking a conversation with you, milady," Paris said smoothly, leading the stallion out of its stall. Andromache's face was one of utter ire.

"Paris! Just what do you think you are doing?" she said, trying to push the stallion back.

"Well, I noticed that you have a mare by your side and deducted that you are about to go for a ride. So, I decided that chivalry is alive and well tonight, and that I shall accompany you to wherever you are headed for," Paris said, bringing the stallion out again.

"Did Hector put you up for this?" Andromache asked, her eyes slit.

"Hardly. If he wanted you to be protected, he would have done it himself. No, princess, I am here on my own free will," Paris said.

"And what about my own free will?" Andromache muttered, finally able to mount her mare without interruptions. Behind her, Paris slid gracefully onto his horse.

"I should warn you, Prince Paris. Nyx is a mulish horse, and does not accept strangers very well," Andromache said, eyeing the horse apprehensively.

"Seems to accept me, though. Must be the charm again," Paris said. He laughed when Andromache groaned.

"Hector warned me about you," Andromache grumbled, softly digging her heels into Ream's belly. Paris followed her cue and they rode out of the stables and into the nearby forest.

"So, milady, where are headed to?" Paris said after a few moments of riding. Andromache turned her head and smiled.

"If you promise not to tell a soul, I'll show my favourite place in the whole of Thebe," she said, urging Ream to go slightly faster.

"And if I break the promise?"

"Than I shall leave you here all by yourself with absolutely no defense at all. I heard that you are none to skilled with self-survival," Andromache said, still smiling, although it was slightly evil now.

"Right. Lead the way then, milady," Paris said nervously. Andromache smiled and dug her heels sharply into Ream, causing the mare to move forward with great speed.

"Wait up!" Paris yelled, as he heard Andromache's laugh disappear in the slight clearing. When he finally caught up with her, she had already dismounted and was tying Ream to a nearby tree.

"That – was – NOT – nice," he wheezed, trying to catch his breath as he dismounted Nyx.

"Well, I thought that you needed some blood pumping through your body, dear prince," Andromache said, now tying Nyx to the same tree as Ream.

"I can get my blood pumping in other ways," scoffed Paris, brushing dirt of his cloak.

"So I heard," Andromache murmured, stroking Nyx's glossy mane.

"Where are we? This is you favourite place in all of Thebe?" Paris asked, looking around the small clearing. There was nothing significant about the place, except for some shrubs and stumps. He could hear water gushing, but could not quite place what it is.

"Not quite. Through there," she said, pointing to a path that was hidden. She walked through the lane, and Paris followed her, eager not to be left behind again.

"Is that water I hear?" Paris asked, grateful for the moon's shine that lit up the otherwise dark path.

"Yes. It's a waterfall, in fact. I find it very calming," she said, pushing aside some branches that were in her way. She walked a bit further and came to a stop. Paris stood next to her and was transfixed by the sight of beauty that greeted him.

A waterfall that poured cool water cascaded gently into a pool of water that gurgled happily and fed the stream that Paris presumed led into Poseidon's domain. The area was slightly void of trees, save for the shrubberies that circled the area. A multitude of flowers covered the grounds, and Paris could hear the distant chirping of crickets and nighttime insects. Moonlight was shining down on them, and Paris could see Andromache's features clearly.

"Calming indeed," Paris breathed, his eyes fixed on the waterfall. He was quite tempted to dive into the pool at that moment. He looked around in wonder, still captured by the stillness and tranquility of the place.

"I found it by chance, truth be told," Andromache said, sitting on a piece of dead log on the ground. She gestured Paris to the rock next to her.

"Truly? Do tell," Paris urged.

"Let's just say that I was not in one of my better moods. I was quite annoyed with my mother, who had made me wear a frilly dress for a formal state dinner," she explained, plucking a flower and inhaling its sweet scent. Paris raised an eyebrow at her.

"I _was_ only 7 at the time, mind. Not that I hated dresses, it was just that that particular dress was just too… _frilly_. It was too pink, and too full of ribbons and just too… _frilly_," Andromache said, frowning as she tried to remember the details.

"Go on," Paris said, intrigued.

"Well, I think I threw the dress out of the window and ran out of the room as fast as I could. I remember my mother shouting at me, and I shouted back at her. I think I said something like 'I'll never be like you'. It struck a chord in both her and me," she mused, looking at the ripples created in the water.

"Well, I can clearly see that, milady. You do wear frills now, correct?" Paris asked amusedly.

"Only on certain occasions. If I must, I must. A simple dress or gown is good enough without extra details on it," she said.

"So you came by this place all because of a dress?"

"More or less. I come here every time I have an argument or if I have to clear my mind. This is my getaway spot whenever I just want to relax and have time to myself without every single person in the Theban household knocking on my door," she said, giving him a wry smile.

"I wish I had a place like this back in Troy," Paris mused, tossing a stone into the pool.

"Does every person not dream of having such a place?" Andromache said, smiling at him. "_Why_ are you out of your chambers at such an hour, Paris?"

"I just wanted a breath of fresh air," he replied.

"A breath of fresh air? Truly you must have a better reason," she said, frowning.

"Uh, I was looking for some entertainment?" he offered.

"And I wonder what kind of entertainment you would be looking for," Andromache said, smirking.

"Oh alright, I was just looking for you and your wonderful company," he said, his shoulders sagging forward in mock defeat. Andromache gave a laugh.

"You sure know how to get around a woman's heart, Paris," she said, chuckling. "Honestly, why were you out of your chambers?"

"Well…" Paris trailed off, his lips curled into a frown.

"Yes?" Andromache prompted.

"Swear that you will not laugh?" he asked.

"I swear," she said impatiently.

"Well, I was, uh, well…" he said, trailing off again.

"Paris, you have my word that I will not laugh, even though how absurd you reason is,"

"I was looking for the most beautiful woman to walk the Earth," he whispered, eyes directed towards the waterfall, the pool, anywhere but her eyes for fear that she will burst out laughing.

Andromache had to bite her tongue from doing just so.

"Oh?" she said simply, fearing that saying anything more would set her off.

"Yes. And I think I found her already," he said, his embarrassment fading into cheekiness.

"In Thebe?" Andromache asked, surprised.

"In Thebe," he confirmed. "And she will soon belong to my brother," he added, looking at his companion's face for any sign of emotion. Although she did not show anything, she felt her heart melt inside.

"Oh Paris, thank you for your kind observation," she said, laughing slightly. Although he was a mere teen, he certainly knew his way around people's feelings.

"Not a problem at all, milady," he said, his smile tinged with tiredness. He gave a yawn, and Andromache realized how long they were gone.

"Come along, Paris. I think it is high time we get back to the castle," she said, pulling the prince of Troy to his feet. He just nodded and they set off for their horses. As they rode through the forest, Andromache turned slightly to regard Paris.

"You do promise not tell a soul about my hideaway, do you not?" she asked. He gave a sigh.

"If I must, I must," he said dramatically, repeating her earlier words. She gave a tiny laugh and together they set off towards the castle and towards the dream realm.

* * *

_Three days later, a day before setting sail back for Troy…._

"This is driving me mad, Claudia! I do not think I am able to stand another day of all these preparations and formal banquets and all these, these _things_!" Andromache fumed at her aide. She paced up and down her room, trying to suppress her anger. Tonight there was yet another formal feast, and Andromache felt as if she has attended enough to last her a lifetime. If this was the scale of festivities hosted by the nobles of a small city such as Thebe, she shuddered to think how many more there were to come when she arrived at Troy.

"Be patient, Princess. You only need to struggle through one more moon, and you shall be done with it," Claudia said, folding a piece of linen and placing it in the trunk that held most of Andromache's clothes to be brought to Troy.

"Yes, and that shall mean that I will be done with Thebe, too," she said, anger turning into sadness. She sat down at her vanity and looked at the mirror. She gave a sigh at the forlorn look that stared back at her. She bowed down her head, not wanting to see the broken spirit.

"I do not look myself, Claudia. I do not see the carefree woman I used to be. I do not see the rebellious person I was once. I do not see anything, except a woman that has her will taken away from her," Andromache lamented softly. She looked up and saw Claudia's reflection smiling at her.

"You know what I see?" Claudia said, taking out the golden pins that held the princess' hair back from her face.

"A worn-out princess who has attended enough feasts and banquets to last this lifetime and the next?" Andromache asked wryly. Claudia gave a small laugh

"No, I do not. I see a princess who loves her country so much she is willing to part with it. I see a maiden who has been through a lot in this past week than she ever has in her life. Mostly, I see this young woman, still with her free will and spirit, which can never be broken," Claudia said.

"I hope not," Andromache said seriously. Although she has come to know her future husband considerably during all these festivities, she still cannot come to terms with the fact that she will not be the independent character she is. With a sigh, she got up and crossed her room, looking out the window.

"Do not fret, princess. Things will be fine once you set sail for Troy," Claudia said, at a loss of what to say.

"Will it? What will happen to you? What will happen to my brothers? What will happen to my parents? What will happen to Lydia, most of all? I cannot see her without me to guide her. She needs me as I need her," Andromache said in frustration.

"I am quite sure she will brought up quite well by your mother," Claudia said.

"Yes, perhaps," the princess mused. "I think I would like to visit my waterfall one last time before I leave, Claudia."

"As you wish, princess. I will get your clothes ready and summon Aenea to get Ream ready," Claudia said, bowing.

"No, that is not needed. I wish that my absence be unknown to anyone except you, Claudia. If anyone asks my whereabouts, tell them that you have not seen me since the break of dawn," Andromache instructed. Claudia bowed again.

"As your highness wishes," she said and left the room. Qs the door closed behind her, Andromache let out a sigh and started to look for a piece of terry cloth and a spare change of clothes. Satisfied with the simple dark blue gown she found in her wardrobe, Andromache slipped into her white robe, pulled the head on and left the room silently.

Making her way to the stables, she just managed to avoid a few people, including Paris and her father. Getting Ream out of the stall, she quickly made her way to her favourite spot. Looking around to make sure that no one was around, she hurriedly stripped off her garments and slipped into the cooling and soothing water.

* * *

As he made his way through the sprawling castle, Hector felt a consistent nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He was starting to have doubts about his impending marriage, especially when he felt that Andromache was starting to back off again. With a groan of frustration, he found himself once again at the garden where they had reconciled. Smiling slightly, he walked over to the jutting garden and looked out into the city.

At the sound of laughter, he turned around and saw a few children chasing each other. Probably let out to release some of their energy, he thought wryly. When he saw them tickling each other mercilessly and jumping to avoid collision with one another, he felt a feeling of sadness tug at his heart. Looking at them made him realize his somewhat lost childhood. Even when he was a young prince, he took on more responsibility than he could carry, just because he was eldest born. If he had shown infinite dependability now, he was showing ten times more now. He vowed never to make his own child lose his or her own childhood for the sake of the pressure of the crown.

He snapped out of his reverie when he felt an insistent tugging on his royal blur robes, begging for his attention. He looked down, and saw the now familiar face of Lydia. She smiled her angelic smile, and he smiled back before bending down.

"Good evening, Prince Hector," she said, curtsying.

"Good evening to you too, Lady Lydia," he said with a nod of his head.

"You look sad," she stated primly, frowning at his face.

"Do I now?" he said mildly, amused at her remark.

"Yes you do. Smile!" she said, trying to push his face into a smile. He laughed at her attempt and gave her a full-blown smile.

"I'm smiling, I'm smiling," he said, laughing and picked her up, bringing her to the garden.

"Good. Are you waiting for Andromache?" she asked, her thumb in her mouth, a habit that she still could not rid off.

"No, I am not. I am simply looking around, waiting for nighttime to come around," he said, setting her upon a bench and taking a seat next to her. Lydia frowned.

"Oh. Well, I was hoping to find her if I found you," she said.

"Sorry to bring your hopes down, milady."

"Not to worry, Prince Hector. I shall be off then. Could you tell her that I am finding for her perchance you come across her?" Lydia asked, climbing off the bench.

"Of course," Hector said. Lydia gave him another bright smile in thanks and ran off to join her friends again.

"I wonder how Andromache will deal with having to leave her," Hector muttered to himself.

He got up and wandered around until he came across the stables. He heard the nervous pawing of horses as he entered the stable, hoping to catch the keeper so that he could ride one of the stallions.

"May I help you, milord?" a voice enquired from behind him. Hector turned, and saw a servant dressed in brown garments.

"Are you the keeper of the stables?" Hector asked, looking around.

"At your service, milord," the keeper said, bowing down.

"And your name is…?"

"Aenea, milord."

"Good. Well, Aenea, if I may, I would like to try out one of your fine horses here," Hector requested.

"Very well, milord. I have orders to fulfill your every request," Aenea said, bowing down again. He led Hector through the stables, pointing out horses that might interest the Tamer of the Horses.

"Over here we have the more exotic mares, bred more for show purposes rather than hunt or cavalry. Am I right to think that you might want a horse that might be a bit of a challenge for you?" Aenea asked, turning around.

"I'll take any horse you give me, Aenea," Hector said, grinning at keeper.

"A challenging horse it is then, milord," Aenea said. He brought Hector round the corner and stopped suddenly.

"Oh no," he muttered.

"What? What is the matter?" Hector asked, alertness taking over.

"Not to worry, milord. This has happened before. There is no need for you to worry," Aenea said, staring at the empty stall before him.

"Oh?"

"Yes. This is Ream's stall. Beautiful white mare she is. Belongs to Princess Andromache. And as you can see, the stall is empty, which means that the princess has run off again. Only the Gods know where she goes every time," Aenea explained with a sigh.

"She has done this before?" Hector asked, feeling slightly apprehensive.

"Oh yes, countless times, more so in these past few months. Well, here we are. Milord, I give you Storm. He is one of our more seditious steeds, and I think he will prove quite a challenge to you," Aenea said, bringing the magnificent black steed out of its stall.

Hector walked over to the mare and gently put his hand on its mane, all the while saying soothing words and rubbing its neck in gentle circular motions. He offered an apple to the stallion. Storm snorted in trepidation at first, but calmed down in Hector's skillful touch and gentle tone. Aenea watched in awe as the beast responded to Hector's commands.

"Now I know why they call you Tamer of the Horses," he said reverently.

"It's a gift," Hector said nonchalantly. Aenea brought out a set of saddle, which he put on Storm's back. Hector nodded gratefully and mounted his steed gracefully. He carefully navigated the stallion out of the stables and into the clearing.

"All done, milord. There is nothing much up ahead, except for the forest and a few clearings. Mount Ida is to your left, but it would take a three-hour journey to get to the base. If you ride to your left, you would arrive at the main gates of the castle. However, I would be more than happy to escort you to our fields where we train the steeds," Aenea said.

"Not to worry, Aenea. I think I will just take a stroll around the forest area. It is not too dense, is it?"

"Not very so, but it is still thick enough."

"Very well. Thank you for your help, Aenea."

"You are most welcome, milord," Aenea said. He bowed, and walked away, leaving Hector to his own thoughts. He dug his heel into Storm's belly, and they cantered off into the forest.

When fairly deep into the forest, the Prince of Troy noticed that some of the branches were snapped from the tree and that a path of still fresh horse-prints was on the ground. His soldier senses came alive as he prepared for the worst. He analyzed the situation, but realized that the tracks and snapped branches were just randomized doings, and not from bandits' activities. He lowered his guard, but his mind was still racing.

Throughout the forest, he heard birds chirping about, calling to their surroundings. He heard the rustle of winds through the tree-leaves and felt the breeze tousle his somewhat messy hair. Up front, he thought he heard the gurgling of brooks and the sloshing of streams. As he neared, he thought he could hear a waterfall, tumbling into a body of water.

Storm gave a sudden neigh that alerted him immediately. He looked around, and he noticed a mare tied to a tree nearby. He dismounted Storm and walked over to the horse. It was white, and there was only one of it. He stroked the horse's silky mane, and admired its beauty.

_"Beautiful white mare she is. Belongs to Princess Andromache…"_

As he remembered what Aenea had said, a grin flitted at his face. He quickly tied up Storm next to Ream and scanned the ground for footsteps. He could barely see the tracks, but they were there. A woman could have only made the tracks, so he quietly followed the trail. Careful not to step on any twigs or dry leaves so not to announce his presence, he made his way through the hidden path the sight that welcomed him took his breath away and rooted him to the spot, much like his brother a few days ago.

Well, that and the fact that he saw Andromache swimming around the pool, quite unclad.

Hector felt as if he was intruding on her privacy, but he could not tear away his gaze from her. Her raw beauty enticed him, making him stand still and not able to move, not so much even to take a breath. The way she moved gracefully in the water, how her hair clung to her back and just the splendour was enough to make him stare even more. When he finally could not stand it any longer, he took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing.

"Lady Lydia has been looking for you, milady," he said politely, trying to fight the grin that was creeping up his face.

Stunned, Andromache turned around, took good look at who was intruding on her solitude, and screamed.

* * *

**There are no personal thank-yous in this chapter, but I would like to thank each and every one of you who took time out to review my story. Perhaps next chapter?**


End file.
